1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pool cleaning equipment and, more particularly, to a pool cleaning pole bearing an improved adapter for pool cleaning accessories.
2. Prior Art
There are many types of swimming pool cleaning equipment, because of the extensive use of pools of various sizes and shapes and the need to keep them clean for sanitary and cosmetic purposes. Certain companies offer periodic pool cleaning services to homeowners, businesses, etc. Pool cleaning personnel must clean rapidly and thoroughly in order to make their operations profitable. There, therefore, is a need for equipment which will facilitate improved cleaning speed and thoroughness.
The basic pool cleaning tool is a large pole, to which one or more pool cleaning accessories, such as brushes, vacuum heads, nets, etc., are permanently or releasably connected. It has been found desirable for certain cleaning operations to be able to rotate the cleaning equipment at the end of the pole, while other operations demand fixed position cleaning equipment. However, it is time consuming to have to stop and change rotatable to non-rotatable equipment and vice verse, as the need arises.
Accordingly, there is a need for versatile and efficient pool cleaning equipment which will eliminate having to exchange rotatable and non-rotatable cleaning brushes, etc., at the lower cleaning end of the cleaning pole. There is a further need to be able to control the rotatability of such equipment at the top end of the pole; that is, the end held by the operator, rather than having to have the entire length of the pole to reach the lower cleaning end in order to make such adjustments.